Surprise
by starflake12
Summary: It's not as if they expect to run into each other two years after graduation, least of all at the same school. Who knows where it will lead? Future fic. Puck/Kurt Quinn/Santana I don't think you HAVE to read the others to get this, but it might help.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Surprise  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 1,435  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Puck, Santana, Kurt  
><strong>Pairing(s): <strong>Kurt/Puck  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Friendship  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K-T I'm not quite sure? (I don't know how to write _those_ scenes, so if you're looking for porn, you've come to the wrong place.)  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Unbetaed, feel free to correct any grammatical or syntactical errors  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Puck knew Kurt was there, he just wasn't expecting to run into him. He might have hoped he would, but he doesn't actually think it'll happen. Sequel to More than a Lima Loser, but I don't think you _have_ to read that to get this.  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> umm, up to and including 3x12, just to be safe?

**Author's Note: **I haven't decided what Santana's studying yet. Also, there will be companion pieces that follow the _More than a Lima Loser_ timeline for both Kurt and Santana. As always, Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer:** Nope, not mine.

* * *

><p>Puck finally finds the room his 11AM class is supposed to be held in when he sees a head of dark brown hair styled to perfection. He's moving before he has time to stop and think and he's shoving through a crowded hallway full of people, and grabs the shoulder of the dark haired guy, only to be disappointed by matching brown eyes when he turns around.<p>

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"No problem, man," the guys responds, before turning around and walking away. Puck sighs to himself for being so dumb because of course he wasn't going to run in to him here. He walks back to the classroom and grabs a seat in the front row. He laughs to himself because it's his third class of the day and he's been sitting at the very front, mostly because he doesn't want to have to use his glasses, but he finds it hilarious that those were the kids he made of back in high school. Puck swallows a sigh before reaching for a notebook and a pen out of his backpack, and on a second thought, he grabs a second notebook that's almost full and starts writing. He doesn't want to think about high school, he doesn't want to think about that guy, so he loses himself in his music. He hears a bunch of other students filing in, and looks up sharply when he hears a voice he hasn't heard in a long time.

"_Puckerman?_"

Puck looks up to see a tan figure with brown eyes, long dark hair, and a scowl that hasn't been directed at him since high school. He smirks in her direction, before shrugging his shoulders, and replying with a "Sup?"

Santana looks at him like he's crazy and says "What are you doing here?"

He subtly closes his notebook and tosses it into his backpack before responding with a "Sitting. You got a problem with that?"

She rolls her eyes at his nonchalant response before taking the empty seat next to him. "What are you doing _here_," she asks again. He opens his mouth to respond when the professor comes in writes his name on the chalkboard, and pulls down the projector screen. He smirks at Santana a second time and holds a finger up to his lips and makes a 'shh' gesture to indicate that they pay attention now. When she looks at him with an appalled look on her face, he smiles to himself. He might have missed her.

~PKQSMSFW~

After class, Santana grabs his arm and starts dragging him out the door all while talking about idiot professors, and mumbling about surprises. Before he knows it, he's in front of the Student Union. He looks at her in shock before saying, "What if I had class?"

She looks back at him with a smirk of her own before replying, "Then, you'd be ditching right now wouldn't you? No one lectures on the first day anyway. They all just hand out the syllabus, spend the first five minutes talking about 'rules,' and spend rest of the class period talking about their lives and their research and 'what you can expect to get out of this class.'"

He shrugs his shoulders in response because how was he supposed to know that. That's not what his 8AM prof did, but when he tells her this, she just smirked at him again before saying, "When did you become such a dork, Puckerman?"

He scowls at her, says, "Screw you, Lopez," and starts to walk away, but before he can get too far there's a hand around his arm, and a voice responding, "Oh relax, I'm kidding." He turns around and sees a look in her eyes that's never really been directed at him. He's seen it directed at Brittany enough times to know it means '_I'm sorry,_' and he knows it's the closest anyone will ever get to an apology from Santana, so he shrugs his shoulders and follows her inside. They get lunch before grabbing a booth and she grabs her phone and fires off a text before directing her attention back at Puck.

"So, you gonna tell Auntie 'Tana how you got here?"

He rolls his eyes at her use of a nickname she gave herself, and shrugs his shoulders at her.

"Oh come on, Pu—"

"Puck?"

The second voice comes from a figure that's standing next to their booth with a sandwich he grabbed from the same place Puck and Santana picked, and Puck knows if he looks up he'll see a pair of beautiful blue eyes he hasn't seen up close in two years. Sure enough, when he looks up there's Kurt in all his well-groomed glory.

Puck finally finds his voice and says, "Hey."

"Hi," Kurt says with a smile. Puck thinks it ties with Beth's as the most beautiful smile in the world. Before he can say anything in response, however, the smile's gone and a scowl is in its place. Kurt raises an eyebrow at Santana and holds up his phone before stating, "I'm guessing this is the _surprise_ you texted me about?"

Santana matches his facial expression, except she's smirking instead of scowling, and says, "Surprise."

Kurt rolls his eyes at her before shoving her over in the booth and taking the seat next to her. Puck's surprised by the little dynamic they've developed, but at the same time he's not. It reminds him of the dynamic he and Quinn have.

"Puck was just about to tell us what he was doing here."

Puck rolls his eyes at Santana's attempt at getting him to talk. He opens his mouth to tell Santana she can shove it when Kurt interrupts him.

"I already told you, he's studying social work. He wants to be a social worker, or a guidance counselor, or a probation officer."

Puck's looking at Kurt with wide eyes, and Santana's pouting at Kurt.

"Ruin all my fun, why don't you, Porcelain."

Kurt rolls his eyes at Santana. He also pinches her side.

"Ouch!"

Kurt smirks at her and says, "Play nicely with the other children, Satan."

Santana's scowling at a laughing Kurt, but when he turns back to see the expression Puck's giving him, he feels his own face heat up.

"Finn told me. He said you were the one that gave him the idea to take classes in the first place."

Puck curses himself for not being able to find his voice. He clears his throat before saying, "Yeah he ended up studying education, right?"

That establishes the flow of the conversation and before he knows it they're talking and laughing like they used to. That's how it worked with him and Kurt. It started over gossiping about Finn and grew into an actual friendship.

When he realizes he has to get to his next class, Kurt says he'll walk him to the building. Santana scurries off to her own class on the other side of campus.

He finds himself falling into step next to Kurt and ignores the fact that if he reaches out just a bit, they could be holding hands. Kurt's doing the whole tour guide thing and Puck finds himself watching the way Kurt's eyes light up at the mention of various parts of campus. Puck takes in Kurt's flushed cheeks and the way his hands move around while he's talking, and he can't help but smile. When Kurt notices, he asks, "What?" He reaches a hand up, and asks "Is there something on my face?" Puck grins in response before shaking his head.

"No, you're perfect," he says with a smile. When he notices the blush on Kurt's face as well as the uplifted corners of his mouth, Puck has to resist the urge to kiss him right then and there.

"Here's your classroom," Kurt says, and before Puck can reply with a 'Cool, thanks,' Kurt's already talking again. Puck's trying hard not to watch his mouth and actually listen to what he says, and when he hears, "…lunch again with Santana and me tomorrow," he has to bite back the urge to agree wholeheartedly.

"Sorry, can't," he says, and when Kurt's face falls briefly before his jaw tenses, Puck curses himself for not saying yes.

"Oh, okay, then," Kurt continues, "I'll just see you arou—"

"I can meet you guys Thursday, though?"

Kurt blinks up at him before smiling. "That sounds good. See you Thursday, Noah," Kurt says as he walks away. Puck's watching him go with a smile thinking he likes the way Kurt says his name.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Surprise  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 1,229  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Kurt, Puck, Santana, Quinn  
><strong>Pairing(s): <strong>Kurt/Puck  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Friendship/Romance  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K-T I'm not quite sure? (I don't know how to write _those_ scenes, so if you're looking for porn, you've come to the wrong place.)  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Unbetaed, feel free to correct any grammatical or syntactical errors. I tried really hard to keep them IC, but they might have come out slightly OOC  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Puck takes Quinn's advice.  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> umm, up to and including 3x12, just to be safe?

**Author's Note: **I haven't decided entirely what Santana's studying yet. Sorry for taking so long with this update. I had to write the Santana Kurt companion piece to _More than a Lima Loser_. I also wrote a far in the future fic that's set during the Christmas season for them, and so far that's only like half done. Anyway, I'll update this before I post that. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Nope, not mine.

* * *

><p>Puck's trying to concentrate on reading about the Tarasoff case, but the 'duty to warn' and 'duty to protect' weren't enough to keep his mind from wandering back to Kurt.<p>

"It was great running into you yesterday, Noah. I look forward to having lunch with you again tomorrow."

Puck turned to the sound of Quinn's voice, and raised an eyebrow at her. Quinn was holding her phone and turned it to show Puck the screen that was open to his Facebook page. She shook her phone in his face.

"Why didn't you tell me about your date, Noah?"

Puck tried to scowl in her direction but couldn't fight the smile that was forming on his lips at the fact that Kurt was looking forward to seeing him tomorrow.

"Shut up. It wasn't a date."

Quinn looked at him disbelievingly, and said "Uh-huh."

"It wasn't. Santana was in one of my classes. She dragged me to lunch with her, and apparently she and Kurt are BFFs now or whatever and I had lunch with them."

Quinn raised her eyebrows at the mention of Santana, and frowned at Puck. "Wait, Santana was there? She was in one of your classes? She and Kurt hang out now? When did all of this happen?"

"What's with the third degree? I don't keep tabs on everyone. That's your job. The only people I talk to are Finn and Sam, and that's only because they're on Facebook chat at random times of the night when I logged in at work now and then. You're the one who talks to Mercedes; shouldn't you know if her boy's got a new girl?"

Quinn frowned at him again for a number of reasons before getting back to the topic at hand. She shook her head and said, "He doesn't have a _new_ _girl_. Mercedes still talks about Kurt all the time. They're as close as they've always been. He's pre-med at NYU and they've both been back to Ohio a couple of times since graduation. They always get together. I didn't realize Santana was there too."

It was true. The last she'd heard of Santana she was attending the Lima campus of OSU while Brittany was taking Math over the summer to finish the last of her credits so she could graduate. According to Mercedes, that hadn't ended very well, but that was the last she'd heard of them, and she hadn't even bothered to ask about her despite how close they were in high school. She frowned again before stopping herself. She was going to get wrinkles if she kept doing that. She turned back to smile at Puck and said, "Never mind. Forget all about that. What's this about Kurt seeing you again tomorrow?"

Puck grinned back at her and said, "Oh that. He just invited me back to lunch. It's not that big a deal. Santana will probably be there too."

"Uh-huh," said Quinn in a disbelieving tone, "Suuuure."

Puck rolled his eyes at her and scowled in her direction before saying, "It's not a date."

Quinn shook her head in his direction before she replied with an exasperated tone, "So ask him out, idiot."

He was staring at her in confusion, and smirked at him in response before getting up. Before she left the room, she smacked him upside the head for good riddance.

~PKQSMSFW~

The next day when Santana ran off to her class, Puck gently took hold of Kurt's arm to stop him from leaving. _"Man up, Puckerman_," he thought before asking, "So, what are you doing tomorrow night?"

Kurt's eyes were wide, and Puck couldn't help but get lost in the blue. Kurt turned back toward Puck before stating, "Santana and I are attending a play on campus. One of the drama students Santana "dated" is starring in it."

"Oh, okay, that's cool," Puck replied with a frown, "You guys have fun."

This time Kurt placed his hand on Puck's arm to stop him from leaving. "You're welcome to come with us. The play is supposed to be really good."

"Um…"

Puck wasn't sure he wanted to be the third wheel on Kurt and Santana's outing. He was _not _going to get stuck in the friend zone. Before he could reply, Kurt was responding.

"I just have to find Santana a date. That shouldn't be too difficult. I have a few friends who would love to spend the night at the play and then a night with Santana," Kurt said as he pulled out his phone to start making calls.

Puck mentally replayed Kurt's words in his head.

"Wait. A date?"

Kurt's hand immediately froze where it was scrolling through his contact list. Puck watched as Kurt turned a shade of red that he didn't even know was possible.

Kurt took a deep breath before sticking his chin out in a defensive manner, and Puck fought hard against the fond smile threatening to take over his face at the familiar gesture.

Kurt put his phone down and spoke in a cold voice, "I just assumed that when you asked about tomorrow night, you were asking me out. I suppose it's my fault for making the assumption. After all, you know what they say when people assume. If you'll excuse me, I have a class to attend."

Puck raced after Kurt because that did _not_ just happen.

"Kurt! Wait!"

Kurt stopped and turned to face Puck. He raised an eyebrow before questioning, "Yes?"

"You didn't assume. I mean you did assume, but you didn't assume wrong." Puck stopped and realized he was rambling and wasn't getting anywhere. It's not as if he could explain to Kurt the fact that he thought Kurt was inviting him as a friend. He also couldn't say, "I didn't think you'd say yes," without sounding like a total dork. He stopped and took a deep breath and reached out to grab Kurt's hand. He interlaced their fingers and said, "I _was_ asking you out."

Kurt's scowl turned into a smile and he said, "I'll see you tomorrow night, then?"

Puck smirked back at Kurt in relief and said, "Yeah. Oh and don't worry about Santana's date."

Kurt looked at him with a confused expression on his face and Puck had to stop himself from leaning in to kiss him.

"She's not going to come with just the two of us, and the girl who is starring as the main character just wants to rub it in Santana's face that she's moved on. You know as well as I do Santana doesn't care, but if I have date, she's going to feel like a third wheel."

"No, I just meant I know a girl, and she wouldn't mind—"

"What exactly do you mean when you say you 'know a girl'?"

Puck smirked at Kurt one last time before saying, "Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it. But, uh, I have to go to class or I'm going to be late. So, um, I'll see you tomorrow night?"

Kurt smiled and nodded his head as confirmation.

"Sounds good," Puck said before he raced off to his class.

When he got to his class and took a seat in the middle of the auditorium, he was out of breath from running, and the only thought running through his head was, _"Oh Shit. Quinn's going to kill me._"

* * *

><p>As always, Thanks for reading!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Surprise  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 1,619  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Kurt, Puck, Santana, Quinn, Shelby, Beth, random OCs  
><strong>Pairing(s): <strong>Kurt/Puck, Santana/Quinn  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Friendship/Romance  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K-T I'm not quite sure? (I don't know how to write _those_ scenes, so if you're looking for porn, you've come to the wrong place.)  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Unbetaed, feel free to correct any grammatical or syntactical errors.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Quinn was happy for Puck. She just didn't understand why he had to drag her with him.  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> umm, up to and including 3x12, just to be safe?

**Author's Note: **None. I can keep my mouth shut sometimes.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, not mine.

"You did WHAT?"

Puck got home that night and tried to break to Quinn as gently as possible the fact that she had a date with Santana. Quinn reacted exactly as Puck expected she would. He was beginning to wonder if it was too late to text Kurt and tell him that he didn't have it all under control after all. It had been a while since Quinn had been on a date and she needed to get back out there.

Beth was curling into Shelby as she stared over at Quinn who was shouting at Puck. She looked up at Shelby and asked, "Why's Mommy mad?"

Shelby, who was watching Puck and Quinn as if they were a soap opera, looked over at her daughter and tucked her hair behind her ears. She looked back at Quinn and smirked, "Why don't you ask her?"

Quinn sighed and looked at Shelby in exhaustion before looking at Beth and stating, "Mommy's not mad, honey. Also, I'm pretty sure it's someone's bedtime."

Puck snorted a laugh at that. Quinn knows that's not the way to get her to bed. When Beth responds in a way that makes Puck think many things. First, he thinks they're definitely getting their money's worth with pre-school. Second, he thinks that Beth is definitely Quinn's kid considering how advanced she is. Third, he thinks that Beth is going to be a huge pain when she's a teenager. He sighs and walks over to where Beth and Shelby are and picks Beth up and spins her around.

"WHOOSH! You have to save the town from Mojo Jojo! Whoosh!" He points Beth and Quinn and says, "Battle stations!" Shelby laughs when Beth starts mimicking little zapping noises that sound more like the noises her toy car makes and points her fingers at Quinn. "PEW PEW!" Quinn is scowling at Puck, and rolls her eyes before pretending to fall to the ground. "Ohhh no, Curse you, Bubbles." Puck lifts her up and says in a deep voice, "Once again the day is saved!" Beth cheers, "YAY," before she yawns. Puck helps her brush her teeth and waits for her to change into her blue pajamas with Bubbles all over them. She crawls into her Powerpuff Girls Sheets and Puck kisses her goodnight. Quinn and Shelby come in to say goodnight, and Shelby stays to read her story. Puck and Quinn head back to the living room.

"I can't believe I'm going on date with Santana."

Puck grinned at her because he _knew_ she'd cave.

"I can't believe I'm going on a _double_ date with you and Kurt."

He grimaced at that.

"Crap. What'd I get us into?"

She giggled before resting her head against his shoulder. "So, is she pretty much the same as she always was?"

Puck ponders her question before replying in a disbelieving voice, "You know, I think she's really grown."

Quinn gives him a sarcastic look, and says, "You're lucky I love you," which makes Puck laugh before saying, "What?"

She shakes her head at him and rolls her eyes. He gets up and bids her goodnight. "I should get up early and get some work done," he says. She smirks at him and says "Ohh, responsible Puck." He rolls his eyes and scowls at her. She smiles back softly before saying, "Sorry, I couldn't resist." He smiles and heads to bed.

Shelby comes out and plops down on the couch next to Quinn. Quinn looks at her sadly and says, "You're okay handling Beth alone tomorrow night, right?"

Shelby smiles at her and says, "You've both had dates on the same Friday night before, you know."

Quinn smiles at her and says, "Yes, but we're usually nearby. We will both be a two hour train ride away tomorrow night."

Shelby looks at her with a confused expression on her face and says, "What is it that's bothering you? The past two and a half years I've seen you grow and mature and I would think you weren't so afraid of taking a risk in your dating life. It's been a while since you've been serious about someone."

Quinn looks at her before saying, "I'm not afraid. I just—it's _Santana_! She and I had a weird relationship in high school, and I don't know I'm just skeptical. Noah's lucky I want him to be happy."

Shelby looks at her and says, "You think he set you up because he wants you to be happy? I'm not saying you and Santana will live happily ever after, but you're an optimist, would it hurt to try?"

Quinn sighs and says, "I guess you're right. I hate that."

Shelby laughs before saying, "I'm heading to bed. Don't freak out so much, okay?"

"I'll try."

Quinn falls asleep thinking of ways to murder Puck in his sleep.

~PKQSMSFW~

When Quinn gets home from her classes the next day she starts digging through her closet. She starts freaking out about her outfit and storms into Puck's room. He's reading some textbook and only looks up when he hears her shouting at him about her clothes. He gives her a confused look.

"Okay stop! Breathe! Start over!"

"What am I supposed to wear to a play at NYU?"

Puck rolls his eyes before raising an eyebrow at her. Who does she think he is? Why's she asking him about what she should wear? He's pretty sure that's just going to make her shriek at him some more, so instead he says the most obvious thing he can think of, "What would you wear to a play at Yale?"

"Are we having dinner before or after?"

Puck looks at his phone because he texted Kurt a bunch of questions earlier.

"We're eating at some Italian place."

"Okay. Are we walking there, or taking a taxi or the subway?"

Puck looks at her with a bored look on his face and picks up his cell phone and dials.

"Hey, Santana's date needs fashion advice."

He hands the phone over to Quinn and makes an attempt to shoo her out of his room. Instead of leaving his room, however, she plops down on his bed starts talking to Kurt.

"Hello?"

"Yeees," Kurt drawls in a voice laced with suspicion.

"Hey Kurt. It's good to hear your voice. Puck's being totally useless and I'm having a fashion emergency." She knows those words are like crack to Kurt. However, Kurt does not respond with the exact solution to her wardrobe crisis. Instead, he acts as if he doesn't know who Quinn is.

"To whom am I speaking?"

Quinn pulls the phone away from her face and frowns at it before bringing it back to her face to respond.

"It's Quinn. Quinn Fa…bray…" She trails off as realization hits her and she turns to Puck who's shrugging at her with a sheepish expression on his face.

"Excuse me for one moment," she hears Kurt say. When she hears a loud door creak open and slam closed, she takes a pillow off of Puck's bed and throws it at his head.

"Okay, sorry about that. How are you?"

She's still glowering at Puck, but responds with an, "I'm well, Kurt. How are you?"

"I'm doing well. Noah didn't mention that you were his guest tonight."

Quinn smiles into the phone even though Kurt can't see her.

"I was told I was Santana's guest."

Kurt blinks in shock before he responds, "You do realize what that entails, right?"

Quinn laughs into the phone before stating, "Yes, Kurt, I'm aware that Santana is a girl."

Kurt's beyond confused right now because Mercedes didn't tell him this, but he realizes they will be having a long conversation later.

"Well, alright then, I believe you said something about a fashion emergency?"

Quinn smiles because even though some things change, it's clear that some things always stay the same.

"Yes, I did."

Kurt creates an outfit for her without needing to look at her wardrobe and she promises to ensure Puck will dress accordingly too. When she hangs up the phone she goes back to staring at Puck and yells "I cannot believe you didn't _tell_ them! I'm just going to show up there and blind side her? What is the matter with you?" She grabs the pillow and starts smacking him over the head with it.

"Ow, ow, okay quit it!"

Quinn tosses the pillow back on the head and storms over to his closet. She digs through it until she finds the clothes she's looking for and then lays them out on Puck's bed.

"Here, wear that, and get changed. We need to leave soon if we want to be on time." She storms out of the room to get changed.

Puck stares after her and shakes his head before sighing and changing into his clothes. He heads out into living room and looks up when Quinn enters.

He risks a compliment.

"You look nice."

"Shut up!"

Shelby gets home with Beth in tow, and stares at them before questioning, "Shouldn't you have left by now?" Quinn rolls her eyes in response before kissing Beth and saying, "Be a good girl, okay? Daddy and I will home late, so eat your vegetables, and brush your teeth, and go to bed on time."

Shelby smiles at them and says, "Have fun."

Quinn smiles back tightly before sniping at Puck, "Let's go, Noah!"

Puck sighs before getting up and walking toward the door. Before he leaves, he drops a kiss on Beth's forehead.

Shelby whispers to him when Quinn can't hear, "I don't know what you did, but good luck."

Puck rolls his eyes before saying, "I didn't _do_ anything, but thanks."

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Surprise  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 2,058  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Kurt, Puck, Santana, Quinn, random OCs  
><strong>Pairing(s): <strong>Kurt/Puck, Santana/Quinn  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Friendship/Romance  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K-T I'm not quite sure? I don't know how to write _those_ scenes, so if you're looking for porn, you've come to the wrong place. (Not that there's anything wrong with them, I just don't know how to write them.)  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Unbetaed, feel free to correct any grammatical or syntactical errors.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Date Night.  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> umm, up to and including 3x12, just to be safe?

**Author's Note: **Sorry, they went a little OC at the end, but that's what happens when RL affects the story, especially when RL includes evil homophobic people.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, not mine.

* * *

><p>They were sitting on the train, and Quinn was fiddling with the hem of her pencil skirt, when Puck broke the silence.<p>

"So, Kurt says this thing's supposed to be pretty good."

"Shut up, Noah! I'm still mad at you."

Puck rolls his eyes at Quinn before looking in the other direction because if she was going to be like this for the entire two hour train ride, he didn't feel like putting up with it. He scowled at his hand where it was resting on his knee. He just figured Quinn could use this. She hasn't been on a date in a while, and she really ought to get back out there. Also, if it didn't work out, they didn't have to call it a date; they would just be two old friends catching up. At the very least, she spends one Friday night socializing with people her age instead of spending it watching Powerpuff Girls with Beth. He sighs and shifts in his seat before he lets his thoughts wander to Kurt because even if Quinn doesn't plan on having a good time, Puck definitely intends to enjoy himself. He starts drumming his fingers against his knee when Quinn reaches over and grabs at them. He looks up at her and finds himself staring into her eyes. She rarely looks like this, but she's open and vulnerable so he keeps his mouth shut and doesn't say anything stupid.

"I've been on _three_ dates since Gaby and I broke up in November."

Puck wants to say, 'I know,' but instead he lets her keep talking.

"The first one was with Amy from the Drama department. She showed up at the restaurant in costume. The second one was with Christine. She never called back. The third one was with Adam. He is an actively practices Wicca."

Puck wisely keeps his mouth shut despite his desire to comment on that last one. He squeezes Quinn's hand in an attempt to comfort her.

"I know Santana isn't going to show up in costume. I also know she's not a witch," she laughs before continuing, "Despite whatever rumors were going around in high school."

Puck laughs at that. He puts an arm around Quinn's shoulders in an attempt to be comforting.

"I'm not stupid. I know I'm not cursed or anything after just _three_ dates. Sometimes, it's easier not to try."

Puck nods despite not knowing what she's talking about. He's never wanted to not try, especially when he thinks about tonight, but he knows it's different with Quinn. He just figured she and Santana might get along tonight. He could have let Kurt find a date for Santana, but he just thought she and Quinn would have a good time. He doesn't really know what to say so he just squeezes her shoulder.

"I am excited to see them again."

"Yeah?"

"Mm-hmm, Kurt was really nice when I was pregnant, and living with Mercedes."

Puck grimaces and tries not to think about that time. He and Quinn could have done a lot of things differently and definitely could have been nicer to each other.

"Santana was my best frenemy."

Puck laughs at that because that's a pretty accurate description of their relationship. Quinn sits back and stares out of the train letting her thoughts wander.

"I haven't been to New York since Nationals senior year. Do you remember the look on Mr. Schuester's face when we placed? We won and for a whole two weeks we walked around like we owned that school. This poor little freshman saw me drinking a slushee and ran in the other direction." She sighed before saying, "I never thought I'd leave that town."

Puck hums in agreement because he knows exactly what she's talking about. He never imagined even in his wildest dreams that he'd actually be here. He pulls out his phone and scrolls through various pictures of his family, of Beth and Eve, Beth and Nana, Quinn and Danielle, Judy, Shelby, and Beth. He gets to an old picture and sees the one Shelby took of him holding Beth for the first time and laughs at the mohawk. Quinn looks over his shoulder and smiles.

"At least my hair didn't look that back then."

Puck would tell her to shove it, but she has a point. His hair looked awful then and he isn't exactly proud of the personality that went with the hair.

The train comes to a stop and Quinn drags him out of the seat before pulling him out of the station. She squeezes his hand before letting go.

~PKQSMSFW~

Puck is standing outside of Frederick Loewe Theatre with Quinn at ten minutes before 6:00 PM. Quinn's sitting on a bench behind him tapping her heels against the concrete when Kurt and Santana arrive.

"Hi," Kurt says. Puck smiles at him and says, "Hey."

The tension is broken by Santana.

"Quinn?"

Santana's staring at the bench behind Puck at Quinn who is standing in front of the bench. Santana stares back at Kurt, whose lips are pressed together in a nervous habit, with a shocked expression on her face.

"Hey Santana, How have you been?"

Santana crosses her arms in a defensive posture and raises an eyebrow at Quinn before she responds.

"Since when do you bat for my team?"

Quinn rolls her eyes but she smirks at Santana before replying, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

She turns and walks inside the building leaving Santana staring after her. Santana smirks and shakes her head before following after Quinn.

Kurt and Puck are left staring at the entrance of the building. Kurt opens his mouth and says, "Well, that went surprisingly better than I would have thought."

Puck laughs and says "Sure did." He reaches out and takes hold of Kurt's hand. He smiles when Kurt laces their fingers together and follows him into the building.

~PKQSMSFW~

Puck spends the majority of the play focused on Kurt pressed against his side whispering things into his ear. When the lights go on and some guy comes on stage announcing that it's intermission, Puck misses the warmth when Kurt settles back against his chair. He's at a loss of words for once, but is thankfully saved by Santana leaning over and breaking their moment yet again.

"Hey Lover-boy, I'm going to head back stage and say hey to Ashley, so I don't have to do it later before dinner."

Kurt smirks at Santana before saying, "Why don't you take Quinn with you?"

"Sure, let's go Lucy Q. This date comes with VIP backstage access."

Quinn lets out a soft laugh at the cute play of words based on her name before she smirks and gets up to follow Santana backstage.

Kurt watched them walk down the aisle toward the stage. He turned to Puck and said, "Is there a reason you refrained from mentioning Santana's date was Quinn Fabray?"

Puck frowned at Kurt before asking, "What's wrong with Quinn?"

Kurt's eyes widened before he backtracked over his words.

"I didn't mean to intend there was anything wrong with her. I think she's a lovely individual. I was just surprised to learn she was Santana's date."

"Were you more or less surprised that I asked you out?"

Kurt smiles and says, "I think it's a tie."

Puck grins before putting his arm around Kurt without pulling the yawn and stretch trick and sighs when Kurt leans closer.

~PKQSMSFW~

Quinn is standing next to Santana trying to avoid the students running around backstage. She hears the stage manager shouting directions and sees actresses getting their makeup done and realizes her decision to change majors couldn't have been more right.

"Santana, how are you? I'm so glad you could make it!"

Quinn turns back to face the short brunette girl who has approached them.

"Ashley," Santana replies in a cold voice. "Kurt says thanks for the invite."

Quinn takes a step back as the girl's eyes widen in excitement before she exclaims, "Oh is he here?"

She watches as Santana rolls her eyes and says, "Yeah he's in the audience."

Quinn stares in confusion at the short girl who is also the star of the production. She had quite a loud voice even when she wasn't projecting to the audience.

"He didn't come by to say hello," Ashley pouts before her eyes land on Quinn. Ashley looks at the pretty girl with the long blond hair, who virtually looks like a Barbie doll, and she plasters a fake smile on her face before saying, "Oh, who's this?"

Quinn takes in the smile on her face and she's surprised at the familiarity of it all. She glances down in surprise when Santana's arm links through hers and looks back up to see the scowl on Ashley's face as well as the smirk on Santana's face.

"This is my date: Quinn. Quinn, this is Ashley."

Quinn picks up on the nonverbal clues Santana attempts to send her and plays along. She smiles politely and holds out her hand to greet Ashley.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

Ashley's looking at Quinn's outstretched hand as if it offended her in some way.

Quinn lowers her hand as Ashley responds, "Yes…a pleasure."

"Ashley, Wardrobe needs you to change for the next Act. Let's go," the stage hand calls.

"The theatre waits for no one. Enjoy the play," Ashley calls while running away in the other direction.

Quinn lets out the laugh she's been holding in as she and Santana start heading back to their seats.

"What's so funny," Santana asks.

"I just never realized Rachel Berry was your type," Quinn says while she's laughing.

Santana stares at Quinn in confusion.

"What are you talking abou…," Santana trails off as realization hits her. She stares back at the stage before looking at Quinn in horror.

Quinn laughs harder when Santana says, "Oh, ew, I think I'm going to vomit."

They get back to their seats and Santana kindly interrupts Puck and Kurt's moment yet again by roughly stating, "Why didn't you ever tell me I was dating a Rachel clone?"

"I believe you said 'sex isn't dating'," Kurt quips.

Santana blinks, "Fair enough."

~PKQSMSFW~

They left the play laughing and making comparisons between Rachel and Ashley. By the time they get to the restaurant bar, the topic of conversation has switched to Beth and Shelby and how Puck and Quinn came to live in Connecticut. When the music changes, Puck asks Kurt if he wants to dance, and he accepts.

~PKQSMSFW~

Quinn is staring at them dancing and flirting with a soft smile on her face.

"They're sweet," she says to Santana.

"Yeah, they're freaking adorable," Santana drones.

Quinn smiles and bumps her shoulder against Santana's before saying, "Green's not a good color on you. Well, actually you look very nice in green, but you know what I meant."

Santana briefly smiles at the compliment before scowling in Puck and Kurt's direction.

"I'm not jealous."

"Then, what is it? Are you worried about Kurt?"

"Not really. Puck's grown since high school, but even then I'd probably be more worried about him than Kurt." Quinn smiles at that and says, "Surprisingly, I'm not that worried about either of them."

"That's the problem," says Santana.

Quinn looks at her in confusion before saying, "I thought you weren't jealous."

Santana takes a breath and tries to choose her words carefully.

"He's my best friend." When Quinn still looks confused, Santana realizes that her words didn't come out the way she expected. It's not as if she was one of those people who actively acknowledged her feelings, especially not out loud. She sighs and says, "Never mind."

When Quinn smiles at her softly and takes her hand to pull her onto the dance floor, Santana smiles back and follows while thinking that she might not have to worry so much about being alone.

~PKQSMSFW~

Kurt smiles when Quinn and Santana join them on the dance floor.

He looks at Puck and says, "I have a good feeling about them."

Puck smiles back and says, "Yeah? What about us?"

Kurt leans in and then smiles into the kiss when Puck meets him halfway. He pulls back and says, "I have a _great_ feeling about us." Puck grins before pulling Kurt forward to kiss him again.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Surprise  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 1,004  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Kurt, Puck, Santana, Quinn, random OCs  
><strong>Pairing(s): <strong>Kurt/Puck, Santana/Quinn  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Friendship/Romance  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T, I think I've got the hang of this now. I don't know how to write _those_ scenes, so if you're looking for porn, you've come to the wrong place.  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Unbetaed, feel free to correct any grammatical or syntactical errors.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Back to school…  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> umm, up to and including 3x12, just to be safe?

**Author's Note: **Sorry this chapter's so short. I wrote it because I realized I was focusing on Quinn and Santana a lot, and I want it to be even for both couples, so I made this chapter a little more Kurt/Puck focused. Anyway, I'll either post more tomorrow or wait until next weekend. I feel like they're going all OC, so I might wait before posting more.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, not mine.

* * *

><p>Santana was watching as Kurt and Puck kept sending eyes at each other over the table. She let out a frustrated breath.<p>

"You're annoying!"

Kurt and Puck looked over at Santana.

"What was that" Puck asked halfheartedly.

"Did you say something," Kurt said.

Santana rolled her eyes at them before she said, "Alright, I've had enough of this." She grabbed her trash, got up, and left the table.

As she headed toward her class she pulled her phone out of her bag and texted Quinn.

_I lied they r NOT adorable n just annoying._

She started to put her phone in her bag, but stopped when she felt it vibrate.

_They're adorable and you know it. Also, what's with the text speak?_

She laughed aloud before sending out a reply.

_You spend the majority of your time around a four year old; I was just speaking your language._

She sat down on a nearby bench and waited for a reply. When the phone didn't vibrate, she backtracked over what she said. She realized she might have overstepped her boundaries by talking about Beth when her phone vibrated.

_I spend the majority of my time around 18-24 year olds and not nearly enough around the four year old, despite how much I'd like to do so. Also, she can totally spell better than that ;). What did the lovebirds do to annoy you?_

Santana frowned before texting a reply.

_They kept having eye sex with each other so I left them alone at the table. I nearly lost my lunch._

_Lol. You poor baby, where are you hiding?_

_Bench in the quad._

_Nice view?_

_Not as nice as others._

_I suppose I could take your word for it or I COULD check it out for myself. Are you free for dinner this Friday? You can give me a tour._

Santana smiled before replying.

_It's a date._

~PKQSMSFW~

Kurt was staring at the empty seat Santana had just vacated before he looked back at Puck.

"I think we should try harder to make her feel included next time. I told you I don't want to make her feel like a third wheel."

Puck understood what Kurt was saying. He understood feeling like a third wheel, but it's not like Santana was a stranger. She and Puck had a history and just because he and Kurt were giving this thing a go didn't mean Santana had to feel left out every time the hung out. He let out a frustrated breath, which made Kurt laugh.

"You know that just gives us an excuse to find more time alone," Kurt said before he started playing footsie with Puck under the table. Puck smirked before returning the gesture and stating, "Time alone, huh?"

Kurt's cheeks were tinged pink, but he was smiling, which was a good sign.

"Yes. Time _alone_."

Puck smiled before asking, "So are you free for dinner Friday night?"

Kurt smiled back and said, "It's a date."

Puck reaches out and laces his fingers through Kurt's on top of the table and traces patterns on the inside of Kurt's palm with his thumb.

"Also, I know it's a bit of a commute taking the train down here twice a week, so if you wanted a place to stay you could always spend the night in our room."

Puck grins at the implication of Kurt's words.

"Guess that means I'm going to start the Walk of Shame more often."

Kurt frowns and examines the fingernails of the hand that's not holding Pucks before he responds.

"Not necessarily. You can just keep a spare bag in our dorm. I know plenty of students who don't live on campus and crash with a friend the night before an exam or when the weather's bad. If you're too tired to take the train back to Connecticut, then you're welcome to stay with us. I can even pull out the air mattress just to have Santana make fun of me because we won't end up using it anyway."

Puck laughs at that because he's definitely not a fan of visiting Kurt just to spend the night in a different bed.

"Thanks, babe, I'll probably take you up on the offer."

Kurt scrunches his nose through his smile at the awful yet cliché nickname that doesn't sound as bad coming from Puck. He looks at his watch and sighs, "You should probably get to class."

Puck scowls while getting up and says, "I hate that class. I don't understand why I have to take classes that don't have anything to do with my major anyway."

Kurt laughs before grabbing hold of Puck's hand and says, "It's a part of the curriculum. They're job is to create well-rounded individuals."

While Kurt rants about the lack of necessity for the general education courses, Puck thinks about how many random classes he has to take that have nothing to do with his major and hopes they don't stand in the way of him getting what he wants. He tunes back in to Kurt's rant and realizes that Kurt's picked up psychic abilities.

"Anyway, the courses usually aren't too difficult and we have a tutor center in case anyone needs it. It's not as if they get tend to get in the way of graduation for most people, and I highly doubt that will be the problem for you. Compared to a number of obstacles I've seen you face, this is rather small. You can definitely handle it."

Puck stops walking and stares at Kurt in surprise. The feeling of having people believe in him is still relatively new.

"What is it," Kurt asks.

Puck ends up being ten minutes late to class because he and Kurt stopped to make out behind that tree. He leans back against his seat and winces as something pokes him. He reaches back to pull it away and frowns at it before tossing the piece of tree bark to the ground. He could have sworn Kurt got it all.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading AND for reviewing. You guys are so nice!<p> 


End file.
